slayer_of_khustafandomcom-20200214-history
Taka
Full Name: Taka Misago Species: Purebred Osprey Harpy Modern Ethnicity/race: Japanese Gender: Agender Orientations: Biromantic, Gray-Asexual. Age: 26 Height: 5'6" Disabilities: Dyslexic, DPD, ADHD About Taka is person with a pretty average build, being 5'6" and being generally lean, with slightly noticeable muscle give. Their arms and upper body are a bit bulkier, and their hands and knuckles are rough-skinned and scarred. Taka's front is covered in white feathers where plumage occurs, while their back is a dull brown. Their forehead bares a U-shaped marking of the same brown, with streaks dotting around it. The brown markings link a bit on the front in streaks. Taka is a mountainous variation, unusual given an Osprey's habitat, however the variation is taken from Taka's father, who is a White-tailed Eagle of the same variant. They have a mustache that is fully grown, and a broken beak due to a bad match, and a missing tooth as a result of an abusive girlfriend. Taka is a Piscivore dietary variant, capable of eating raw fish and seafood. Taka's claws are typically overgrown, due to a bad sense of self-care. They are sharp, however have snapped due to the fights Taka engaged in. Their eyes are near black in colour. They lived in the coastal fishing town of Tokai, known for it's produce and it's Fist-fighting championships, which they fled from after an earthquake/tsunami combo resulting in the disappearance/death of their family. They then lived in Khusta after traveling for a few months, being drawn in by Anthonney's welcoming demeanor and care. Personality Secretive, and very elusive, Taka doesn't spend a lot of time in social situations, and tends to stay at home or in secluded areas. Taka is not known to speak often, interaction usually being in gestures, expressions or very simple sentences. They only fully speak with anyone they are fully comfortable with, such as Anthonney. They swap 'TH' and 'S' sounds when speaking, being one of the main causes of their selective mutism. Another reason is due to Taka's extreme trust issues as a result of an abusive relationship, and them being extremely uncomfortable opening up or socializing in fear of a similar act of taking advantage of them. Unfortunately, due to their anxiety in social situations, when having to talk or communicate with someone they come off as rude and stubborn, and occasionally aggressive. When harassed about their identity or past they can start becoming violent out of instinct and defense. Once opened up, Taka tends to act much more relaxed and active. They're generally rather friendly to the one closest, almost child-like in their playful, but dependent behavior. Relationships Taka did have a very close and positive bond with their parents and sister, all being supportive of their illnesses or identity. They never really had a chance to grow up properly due to the loss of family at a young age, throwing them into orphan life. Their first romantic relationship was with a lass from a town a few miles from Tokai, called Laura. She found them later in their late teens and helped them get a home, medication, food and comfort. They got close fast, and soon Taka was both completely in love with her and comfortable. Laura later began taking advantage of Taka's deep trust, beginning with small things such as guilt-tripping them into extra chores or rash decisions, eventually building into severe abuse of all variants. This lead to Taka fleeing in secret, eventually making their way to Khusta. There they met Anthonney, who initially let them stay at his house and treated their wounds from traveling, similar to how Taka met Laura. It took much longer for Ant to earn their trust, however once built resulted in a new relationship, a very cautious and slow one. Taka and Kuran tend to hang around with one another and generally mess around. They form a small friendship. TRIVIA ♦ Taka's design has, so far, been the least edited. The only changes so far are the scar on their lip and head, and knuckle scars. ♦ They were originally a filler minor character, much like Barrack, only intending to be a sub-friend of Ant's involved in the Darkbringer battle. Category:Harpy Category:Characters